


sang raja dan rakyat jelata

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rakyat selalu ingin diperhatikan rajanya. — tsukishima/kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	sang raja dan rakyat jelata

**Author's Note:**

> ini cuma sebagian plotbunny yang mengganggu saya ;w; dan saya gatel banget ingin nulis tsukikage dan jadinya begini (sekalian latihan nulis romance /apa ini)
> 
> standard disclaimer applied.

"Raja."

Kei melafalkan kata itu dengan sempurna, dengan nada (mengejek) yang naik-turunnya terasa halus dan lembut, dan tatapan merendahkan yang tersembul dari balik kacamatanya menegaskan niatnya.

Kageyama Tobio membenci sebutan Raja yang ditujukan untuknya, Kei tahu betul itu. Meskipun begitu, yang menjadi tujuannya memanggil sang jenius dengan sebutan yang dibencinya adalah—

"Cih." Dengan mata marah, pemilik rambut dan warna mata segelap malam itu terlihat menjadi lebih lucu, dan terkadang Kei ingin berkata padanya, 'jangan memasang wajah selucu itu atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga' yang tentu saja tak mungkin, dan mungkin dia menjadi sedikit aneh, karena bahkan si berisik Shouyou berkata bahwa senyumnya mengerikan (apalagi tatapan marahnya).

"Raja."

"Apa?!" Dia tersenyum (atau menyeringai) ketika Tobio akhirnya menoleh, dan sejak kapan dia berpikir dan mendeskripsikan Tobio dalam format puisi? Karena ruangan di sekitarnya mendadak hening, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, (satu terpancing dan satu memancing) berdiri berhadapan.

Namun Kei tahu mereka masih ada di dalam gymnasium, jadi dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk—

—menaruh ciuman kecil di bibir sang Raja.

Yang Kei inginkan darinya, dan alasan yang membuatnya terus-terusan memanggil sang setter jenius dengan sebutan yang ia pernah (dan selalu) membuktikan kalau dia membencinya adalah—

"A—?!"

—Raja,  _notice me._

**Author's Note:**

> .................................. apa sih ini saya ga ngerti dan btw manggil kageyama pake nama depannya itu awkward ya :') /dihajar  
>  makasih sudah baca <3


End file.
